Chris Sarandon
Chris Sarandon (1942 - ) Film Deaths *''Lipstick'' (1976) [Gordon Stuart]: Shot repeatedly by Margaux Hemingway, after she learns about his rape of Mariel Hemingway. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Sentinel (1977)'' [Michael Lerman]: Beaten to death with a small statue by Arthur Kennedy while Chris is trying to strangle John Carradine; we only hear the impact from off-camera. Chris' spirit later appears to Cristina Raines and talks to her for a while before revealing he's a ghost; his body is then shown when Cristina discovers the ghosts of Sylvia Miles and Beverly D'Angelo feasting on him. He "dies" once again when Satan (Burgess Meredith) orders the army of ghosts to return to Hell, punctuating the command by throwing a knife at Chris' throat. *''The Osterman Weekend (1983)'' [Joseph Cardone]: Killed in an explosion after being trapped (along with Dennis Hopper, Helen Shaver, and Cassie Yates) when John Hurt detonates a bomb in their RV, this is shown on a television screen that Rutger Hauer and Craig T. Nelson is watching. (Thanks to Johan) *''Fright Night (1985)'' [Jerry Dandridge]: Disintegrated by sunlight (when William Ragsdale rips down the curtains), turning into a skeleton (having been stabbed in the chest with a makeshift stake to no effect by Roddy McDowall). His skeleton then explodes into a ball of green fire. (Thanks to Robert) *''Collision Course'' (1989) [Philip Madras]: Killed in a car crash/explosion after Pat Morita makes a flying kick through the windshield of Chris' car and kicks Chris in the face, as Chris tries to run down Pat and Jay Leno. (Thanks to ND) *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Bordello of Blood (1996)'' [Reverend 'J.C.' Current]: Stabbed in the chest with his own stake by Angie Everhart, after she turns his hand (eventually severing it) back against him. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to Erika Eleniak and Dennis Miller. (Thanks to Gordie and ND) *''Let the Devil Wear Black (1999)'' [Jack's Father]: Killed (off-screen) by Jamey Sheridan, some time before the story begins; he appears to Jonathan Penner as a ghost or hallucination. *''Fright Night (2011)'' [Jay Dee]: Bitten on the throat by Colin Farrell after Chris gets out of his car following an accident, as Toni Collette, Imogen Poots, and Anton Yelchin look on in horror. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) TV Deaths *''The Day Christ Died'' (1980; TV movie) [Jesus Christ]: Executed by crucifixion. (Thanks to Robert) *''A Tale of Two Cities'' (1980; TV movie) [Sydney Carton/Charles Darnay]: Playing a dual role, "Sydney Carton" is executed by the guillotine after taking "Charles Darnay's" place. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) (Thanks to Robert) *''The Stranger Within'' (1990; TV movie) [Dan]: Drowned after Rick Schroder throws hot chocolate in his face and pushes him into the water while they're out ice-fishing. (Thanks to Robert) *''Race Against Time'' (2000; TV movie) [Dr. Anton Stofeles]: Falls to his death from the hospital roof at the end of a struggle with Eric Roberts. His body is shown again afterwards when Diane Venora finds him. (Thanks to ND) *''Charmed: Necromancing the Stone (2003)'' [Necromancer/Armand]: Vanquished by Unknown means in the 20th Century, his spirit was Vanished with a Spell by Jennifer Rhodes due to a another Spell made by Rose McGowan. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Monsters Among Us! (2017)'' [Count Dracula]: Decomposes into a skeleton after Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) tossed Donatello's (Rob Paulsen) bō staff with one end sharpened like a stake into Dracula's chest. Gallery Dracula's Death - TMNT.png|Chris Sarandon's animated death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Monsters Among Us! frightnightpic48.jpg|Chris Sarandon's death in Fright Night (1985). fright-night-205.jpg|Chris Sarandon just before his death in Fright Night (2011) Noteworthy Connections: Ex-husband of Susan Sarandon Husband of Joanna Gleason Sarandon, Chris Sarandon, Chris Sarandon, Chris Category:1942 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:American actors and actresses Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tom Holland Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Charmed cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Deaths in the TMNT universe Category:Death scenes by decomposion Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Fright Night Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Deaths in Charmed